1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to database systems and more particularly to techniques by which a database system can automatically maintain a history of the changes made in a table belonging to the database system.
2. Description of Related Technology
The technology that is related to the disclosed database system that provides for history-enabled tables falls into two broad categories:                Techniques for keeping track of insertions, updates, and deletions so that errors occurring during operation of the database system may be corrected; these techniques then form the basis of techniques for determining the past state of records and transactions in the database system; and        Techniques for dealing with time information in database tables. The techniques relative to these categories are explained in the following.        